Thorn In My Side
by MrsAshleyPurdy
Summary: Tanya swoops in on Edward. She claims they had sex, and she now carries his child. Can Jeremy Kyle save this marriage or will Tanya ruin it beyond repair. Read and Review, Please? x


There I was. Sitting on the show Edward and I would laugh at. The Jeremy Kyle Show. The man could fix your problems.  
>Yet, I was doubting if mine could be fixed. Tanya Denali. Startling red-head. Rocking body. Claims she slept with Edward on numerous occasions. Got a bump to prove it.<br>Edward, of course, adamantly denied it. I wouldnt blame him if he did cheat. As luck would have it I can't have kids. Although it hurts to think about Edward with another women, I want him to be happy. Even if it kills me.

We've been married for 4 years now. I'd always dreamed of having Edwards beautiful babies. The day I was told that would never happen, I broke-down.  
>Edward said it didnt matter, he still loved me, still wanted me. But now I doubt it.<p>

"Ok, Isabella, Your on in 3...2...1..." I walked onto the stage. Audience applauding.  
>"Ladies and Gentlemen, Isabella Cullen" Jeremy said.<br>I sat down cautiously on one of the red chairs and he sat next to me.  
>"So, Isabella-" He started.<br>"Bella" I whispered. Jeremy nodded. "Bella, you've been married to Edward how long now?"  
>"Four years" I smiled slightly. "Do you love him?" Jeremy asked.<br>"More than anything" I answered. "Yet you believe he may have cheated?" He quiered. I simply nodded.  
>"Ok the in your own words, please, what is the story?"<br>"It started after Edward got his phone back from a Christmas party, where he left it by accident, that Tanya came to our house with a pair of boxers and one of his t-shirts, I recognised it instantly, I'd bought it originally. She said that he had to stop leaving his stuff around hers or James, her husband, would get suspicious. I laughed, then she said whenever he needs a baby,  
>s-she'll be waiting." I tried to hold back tears. "I confronted him that night. He said he loved me and only me. Then I saw the messages on his phone. Ranchy messages. It was proof,he lied.<p>

I couldn't belive he would do that to me. The lying not the cheating-" I started. "Wait, what?" Jeremy exclaimed. " You wouldn't mind if he cheated? Why?"  
>"I can't have kids." I whispered. Jeremy looked at me, and sighed. "Ladies and Gentlemen this woman, just said she wouldn't mind if Edward cheated beacause she can't have kids, what a woman!"<br>I sniffed. " So, Bella, you think because you can't have kids its okay for him to cheat?" I shook my head. "I just want him to be happy..."  
>"Sweetheart, do you want to carry on?" I nodded, taking a deep breath as I began...<p>

"Tanya came over on our anniversary, with three pregnancy tests, all positive. Edward had been having late nights at the hospital, so I believed her. She's now 3 months pregnant, Edward started coming home late about a month ago. She started saying stuff like, he promised to take her on holiday so they could have a good time together. He had promised me a holiday..."  
>My lower lip trembled slightly.<p>

"Right, People this is the woman herself, Tanya Denali." Jeremy declared. The audience started booing. She flipped them the bird and plonked down in the chair furthest away from me.  
>She was wearing a short miniskirt with a tight tank top and spiky black four inch heels. I felt pathetic next to her in my tight black skinny jeans a deep blue halter top.<p>

"Tanya...huh.. what do we say about you then?" Jeremy muttered. She giggled a high pitch, dragging steel nails down a chalk board, laugh. I cringed "Well, suga, Eddies in love with me not that skank! Trust me he has amazing stamina!" She said, chuckling.  
>"Tell us your side Tanya, even though your the one with a husband yet going after another womans man?" Jeremy quipped<p>

"Eddie came to me! Saying his tart wasn't a good fuck, couldn't have kids, said he wanted a real woman, not that fucktard. So I showed what a real woman could do for him. Hmmm. I remember so many times he fucked me hard and fast, the look on his face when he had to leave-go back to her. He was so dissapointed. Huh. Anyone in their right mind would be!  
>How does it feel Bella, your man don't want you anymore, hmm? That he wants me not you? Your not normal anyway, can't have kids. Psht."<br>I just looked at the floor, trying so hard not to cry infront of her.

"Oh shut it!" Jeremy snapped. "My producers are telling me Edward's go mental backstage, so lets get the man of the hour out here before he blows a fuse" I could hear Edward storming onto the staged before I saw him.  
>"How fucking dare you! Don't you dare talk to her, you bitch!Are you trying to ruin my life? Get over yourself you fucking whore!" Edward snarled as a security guard grabbed him an dumped him in the chair next to me. He dropped his head into my lap as I combed my fingers threw his hair. His breathing slowed, a while later. He lifted his head, and laced his his fingers with mine and mouthed 'sorry'.<p>

Jeremy broke the silence " Edward, my friend, how many times do you blow your top like that huh?"

I spoke for Edward "Never!" as Edward sighed.

"I would never cheat on Bella. I love her too much. I know she wants children, but I don't care if she can't. I want her and only her. Nothing would ever changed that." Edward whimpered.

"Okay then Edward, why would Tanya create a story like that? If she knew you loved Bella as much as you claim to?" Jeremy remarked.

"I don't know. I just- I can't-huh." He rest his head on my lap again.

" Your head over heels for her aren't you?" Jeremy asked softly. That set Tanya off. "Yeah cuz we sure didn't fuck in your office Eddie, or in the ER room or even in YOUR bed!"  
>I stood up as security tensed. I walked out, tears streaming down my face, as Edward raced after me. He enveloped me in a hug.<p>

"Baby it never happened! You know I only love you. Shhh, p-p-please don't know I hate it when you cry." He walked me back to the staged and sat me on his lap.

"Right let's get this over with. Results please" Jeremy ordered as he was handed the results of Edward's lie detector test.  
>"Edward was asked two questions... Have you ever kissed another woman passiontely since the start of you relationship with Isabella? He answered 'no'...He was telling the truth!"<br>The audience cheered and clapped.  
>"Have you had sexual intercourse with another woman since the start of your relationship with Isabella?...He answered 'no'... you know what he was telling the truth!"<br>I turned a pressed my lips to Edward. I whimpered as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. Electircity sparking as our tongues touched.

I yelped as Tanya ripped me from Edward by my hair. She started to drag me as Edward smashed her hand away as security, picked her up and carried her of yealling "Fuck you Bella! Fuck you all! The test was a motherfucking lie! Your a cunt, Swan, I'll get you for this! You can't keep him forever ya know! Let go of me you assholes!"

"Wow, right ok. Edward and Bella, Thank You for coming, ignore Tanya and off that way please!" Jeremy laughed.  
>We stood as Jeremy passed up the test results, lacing our hands as we thanked him and walked of together, finally free from rumours, lies and mainly Tanya.<p>

A few years later we asked Alice to be a surrogate for us and we now have a beautiful little boy, Masen, a carbon copy of Edward in everything, except, he has one fault. My clumsiness.  
>He'll be a hit with the ladies when he's older. He's three and is a ladies man, granted a shy ladies man.<p>

End

Thank You For Reading. Reviews Make me so happy. This one was hard work.  
>Jeremy Kyle is a british show which deals with dilemmas, firey confrontations and topical issuses in front of a live audience. Some are aboslutely hilarious!<p>


End file.
